A Fate Chosen by the Gods
by Flam1ng Dem0n
Summary: This story takes place after the events of Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and it tells a tale of a boy who stumbles upon a discovery that will change his life forever.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Temple of Time, the last hope for the scared land of Hyrule and the final resting place of the gods. Since almost the dawn of time this mysteriously unique temple has always held many secretes from many people as well as the ancient seven sages of Hyrule. Not much is known about this temple, except that within its sacred walls lays the Master Sword and the gate that links the mortal world to the place called the Sacred Realm. The Sacred Realm…..this still mysterious place is a place that cannot be seen on any map or chart. It is a place that is just as mysterious as the Temple of Time itself and as for the Master Sword, this artifact was thought for many generations to be the gate keeper and the final missing link to the Sacred Realm and laid untouched, until one day it was removed.


	2. Chapter 1

The Hero of Time

The Master Sword was pulled by a brave young warrior from its place in the Pedestal of Time. By pulling the Master Sword from this pedestal one may enter the Sacred Realm. The Master Sword was thought to be impossible to be removed from its resting place by any normal mortal man. But as the young worrier pulled it he was unaware of the path and journey that he had chosen, and had forever sealed his fate to gods themselves. Even though this young hero was able to pull from the Pedestal of Time he was too young to understand the task that he had just committed his life to. Thus he was trapped away in the Realm of the Sages for seven long years in a deep slumber. While this hero slept an evil and despicable presence over came Hyrule. Evil had taken Hyrule in its grasp. The tainted presence was led by a man from the deserts of the west, his name…..Ganondorf. He was a man of pure evil; to this day it is still unknown to many people how he had gained so much power. But it is theorized that he may have gained it by entering the Sacred Realm and taking the Triforce after the young worrier pulled the Master Sword.

The Triforce…was and is to this very day is a scared artifact that was left by the gods to show that they once existed in the land of Hyrule. The Triforce could only be obtained by entering the Sacred Realm, thus the Master Sword was also the key to Triforce. After seven years of slumber the hero awoke from his deep slumber, he was greeted by a man with white hair and a white beard. This man introduced himself as Rauru, the Sage of Light. Rauru explained to the hero that the Sages were an ancient order that built the Temple of Time to protect Sacred Realm and the Triforce that lied within it. As Rauru continued to explain all that had happened during the time the hero was in slumber, the hero remained calm the whole entire speech. Rauru explained to the hero that he had to gather the other six sages and awaken their power that slept inside of them and then the hero had to fight and vanquish the evil that plagued Hyrule. After a long and treacherous journey of awakening the other six sages, the hero was able to destroy and vanquish the man that started it all…Ganondorf. Soon after the final battle between Ganondorf and the hero, the hero emerged victorious and the man of the desert was banished to what many people call the Evil Realm. Soon once again peace washed over the land of Hyrule, but it would not last for long. The evil that had overcome Hyrule in the past would return and settled in the land of Hyrule once more at full strength. When that time came a new hero would arise as the descendent of the Hero of Time. This new hero would destroy the evil that will take his homeland and the people close and dear to him.


	3. Chapter 2

The Hero of the Twilight

The evil presence had returned from the vile pit that is had been thrown into. The evil man of the desert had returned, the man named Ganondorf. But he was not along this time, he had a single yet powerful follower and ally. This follower was from a separate dimension or realm called the Twilight Realm. Ganondorf's follower went by simply the name Zant. When Ganondorf was sent to the evil realm by the Seven Sages he was actually banished to the Twilight realm. There he appeared before Zant in the form of a god. Ganondorf convinced Zant that he was a god and he would grant Zant unlimited power. Because Ganondorf still possessed the Triforce of Power, he had the ability to do so and Zant happily agreed. Soon after granting Zant his new powers Zant overthrew the leader of the Twilight Realm and as well as the leader of its inhabitance. Zant put a curse on the leader and sent her to the Realm of Light, which is known as Hyrule. The leader that Zant had sent to Hyrule was named Midna. Soon after banishing her to the land of Hyrule she promised to destroy and kill Zant for his treachery and wanted revenge for how badly he had beaten her. But Midna could not accomplish this by herself; she needed a person to assist her in her plot for vengeance.

She soon met a new hero who would save Hyrule once more. The hero would banish the Twilight that had settled across the land and vanquish its demons and monsters. At first Midna wanted to just use the hero as a tool for her vengeance and nothing more. But as they traveled together Midna soon came to the realization that the hero and her were not so different as she had first thought. The hero was trying to save his homeland and at the same time so was Midna. As the hero walked to the location that the Mirror of Twilight (which was an ancient device that was used to send Ganondorf to the Twilight Realm and the connection between Hyrule and the Twilight realm) resided Midna stopped the hero to tell him that she was sorry for tricking him and using him as her tool of vengeance. She said she finally understood why he was helping her, it was because he understood what it was like to loose something or someone close to you. The hero listened contently to Midna as she told him all of these things. After she was done, the two continued their journey to defeat Zant and his demonic monsters. The two thought that Zant was their one true final enemy but they were mistaken, after defeating Zant in front of Hyrule Castle the two were faced with one last enemy. The man who had started it all, the man of the desert, the man named Ganondorf. After several battles Ganondorf was defeated once again and the hero Midna and Princess Zelda (who had been trapped inside Hyrule Castle) returned to the place that the Mirror of Twilight resided, Midna said he good byes to the hero and Princess Zelda. But not before saying these following words. "Remember what the sages said? That the Mirror of Twilight can only be shattered by the true leader of the Twilight." As Midna finished saying these words she walked up onto the platform that held the Mirror and let out a small tear of sadness that made contact with the mirror. With in seconds the mirror started to crack into hundreds of small pieces and the hero gasped surprisingly, unexpecting this to happen. Before Midna departed back to her homeland she said these final words to the hero. "Good bye Hero of the Twilight, you name will be….forever remembered in our world." And with that she dematerialized and returned to her homeland. As the last traces of her vanished the mirror shattered into a form that could never be fixed or repaired. After the events that had taken place, the hero returned to the life that he had live in before the Twilight had settled. The hero returned to the place that had once stood proud and strong, the place that had started his great ancestors journey…. the Hero of Time's journey. The Hero of the Twilight returned the sacred artifact and icon of the Sacred Realm, the Master Sword to the Pedestal that was once long ago known as the Pedestal of Time.


	4. Chapter 3

The Hero's Legacy Revealed

As the Hero of Twilight walked from the temple's ruins, he thought he saw Midna; but when he blinked she was gone, and in her place was the old Knight, who had taught him how to hone his combat skills so he could cleanse the lands of evil wrought by the Twilight's presence. The old Knight walked over to the hero and put his skeleton hand on the hero right shoulder and looked at the hero straight in the eyes and said to him; I see you have finished what I was not able to properly complete. You have vanquished the evil being….Ganondorf and sent him to his grave. The man that I too long ago attempted to send to the Evil Realm. Back then I was known as the Hero of Time, but now I am just an old Knight that has been long forgotten by most. Only the older ones know and still speak my name and know who I once was. But they are fading fast just as I am too. I will not be around much longer. Hero of the Twilight, I see that you have placed the Master Sword back in its resting place, in the Pedestal of Time. Just as I once did long ago in the ancient Hyrule that has long been forgotten by all, except me.

As you mentor I am very proud I was able to partake in your journey to rid the land of Hyrule of the evil that had been plaguing it for so long. And I am proud of what you were able to accomplish that I was unable to do….my son. The hero jumped back in shock and surprise and attempted to draw his sword but realizing that it was gone, he stood there instead in a defense stance. The old Knight replied to this geshter with a comment that made the hero stand down. I see you do not believe me, well then let me show you something that will convince you. Make a fist and hold out you left hand and I will do the same. Said the old man. The hero still being suspicious put his hand out carefully and the old Knight did the same. They touched their hands together and a Triangle symbol appeared on the hero's hand first and soon after the same symbol appeared on the old Knight boney skeleton hand. The only difference was that the hero was much brighter then the old Knight who just moments had claimed to be his father. You see? We are related by blood….hero, but the only difference is as you can tell that I do not have much longer in this world. I will pass on soon, though I do not know when. But when I do pass on so will the legends and stories that follow me like a shadow. Please my son believe in me and follow me, because there is much you must learn of. But you must remember no matter how close you are to be coming part of the darkness, no matter what you feel towards the darkness; you always must fight against the darkness. Because if you don't the power that is held within you as well as you future descendents will be taken from you and the Hero's Legacy will cease to exist. NOW…enough talk, we must go. I have much to teach you that I was unable to do so during you struggle against the Twilight. At that both Father and Son walked from the forest that once been part of the Hero of Times child life, the place that had grown up as the "boy with no fairy". The forest that was once known as Kokiri Forest.

The old knight turned his head to see his old friend, the Skull Kid waving goodbye to with along with all his wooden puppets waving as well. The old Knight waved back and said quietly to him; Goodbye my old friend and thank you for all you have done for both me and my son. I will forever be in your debt, a debt that I will never be able to repay. But please as one final favor that I will also be unable to repay, please help my future descendents in their hardest of times. As the time of the future draws closer you must never lose sight of the truth or hope that lies within your heart. The Skull Kid nodded his head and as the old Knight turned his head away he thought he saw a small tear form on his old friends face. And with that the Hero of Time and the Hero of the Twilight walked into the depths of the forest once known as the Lost Woods never to be seen again. Or so it was thought...


	5. Chapter 4

The New Future that lies ahead

It's been more then one hundred years since the Hero of Time and his son the Hero of the Twilight vanished into the Lost Woods. As years passed the stories of what was accomplished by Hero of the Twilight turned into legends and soon even those vanished into the mists of time. As for the Hero of Time legacy, his stories had vanished all together as soon as he had walked away from the world with his back to it. The only reminder of the two hero's existences was the great temple that had once stood tall and mighty, along with the sacred artifact that lied within it. The Master Sword. But even that soon was washed away from the maps of Hyrule as Hyrule moved into a golden age of evolution or some might called it the golden age of industrialization.

From huge improvements in the field of technology to better living conditions the land of Hyrule was changing for the better. The old Hyrule Castle Town had been demolished to build a new one to fit the age of industrialization and the changing times. It was not only Hyrule Castle Town that had industrialized, all across the land of Hyrule things were changing dramatically. The Gorons had remodeled and improved their home in Death Mountain. The Gorons had figured out a way to harness the steam of their home and turn it into electricity to help power Hyrule Castle Town as well as themselves. In exchange for the electricity, Hyrule Castle Town would provide any necessary food that that the Gorons needed. While the Zora's on the other hand had built a hydroelectric dam with the help of many Hyrule citizens. This dam not only helped provide additional electricity but it all had a pumping system to help provide cold water to the Power station up in Death Mountain so that it would not spontaneous _combust_. In return for provided the necessary cold water, the Gorons would provide any hot water the Zora's needed. The land of Hyrule was working as a whole and not as independent towns or provinces. Hyrule had become one united nation and had put there differences aside. With this union of the land there came an ever lasting time of peace that was thought to last forever. But one day that was all taken away from the citizens of Hyrule, a dark vial of evil has touched down on the land that had been so peaceful. The evil that had long been forgotten about now spread across the land and nothing could stand in its way.

But a light of hope appeared the light of a hero. At first the light was ever so fragile just like a candle that with one breath of the wind it would be put out. But as the light from the candle grew, other candles that had gone dormant began to glow. Almost as if the first candle of hope had given off a spark that soon ignited the second candle and then the next and then the rest of the candles became ignited. Soon the candles became one giant burning fire of hope that burned and vanquished the darkness that had taken hold of the land. As for this hero that has been spoken of, his tale can now be told.


	6. Chapter 5

Remnants of Hero's long since Past

You see a young man chopping away at bushes with a machete in what looks like a jungle. He it about five feet nine inches tall, with long light blonde hair and pointy elf like ears and is garbed in a pair of levy blue overalls and a farmers hat. The young man is hacking away at the bushes with a determined look on his face as if he is looking for something. He soon took a break and he throws the machete at a fallen log and it sticks. He then pulls out a piece of parchment that looks like map. He puts his finger on the map and moves it as if he if he is following a set path on the map. He pulls his finger from the parchment map and folds it neatly and puts it back in the front pocket of his overalls. He pulled the machete from the log with little effort and then continues to hack away at the local vegetation. As the young man continued to hack away he thought he heard movement somewhere in the vegetation. He quickly stopped and looked around and listened for the same sound once more, but it was gone. The young man started to hack away at the vegetation and soon the vegetation began to thin out. Soon the young man exited the brush and came to a clearing. He was in a….forest? He pulled out the map and unfolded it and put his finger down where he thought he was but was unsure because the location was non-existent on his map. He wrinkled his eye brows with confusion but then with a realization, his face lit up and he did a fist pump. He put the parchment map back in his front overall pocket and walked forth into the forest. The forest was mostly composed of massive cottonwoods and large aspens, and ground was littered with leafs of various colors. From violet red to light yellow, the forest was a beautifully sight to behold. The young man looked around more studying his surrounding, he soon decided to move forward.

He walked to the opposite end of the area he was in, as he did the light of sun began to grow darker, and soon he was unable to see much. He looked up and noticed that the thickness of the trees was growing. That's odd, the all the tree should be losing their leafs this time of year…which is fall. Even at this thought he continued to move forward, but he soon had to take out his lantern. He struck a match on a nearby rock and lit his lantern, but he had did a double take and looked back at the rock. He kneeled down and tried to tare away the think vine that had taken the rock captive, but as much as he pulled at them they would not budge. Then he had an idea, he picked up his lantern and swept it across the vines. As the vines burnt down the young man began to panic realizing that what he just did would cause a forest fire.

He looked around for a source of water to put the fire out but there was nothing he could use. He closed his eyes and held them shut waiting for the fire to reach the ground, but as he listened to the sound of the fire continuing its decent to the ground it began to make a sound like it was slowly going out. He opened one eye and looked at the vines and to his surprise the fire was starting to fade on its own accord, almost as is an invisible force was slowly putting out the fire. Soon the fire was completely out and the rock that only a few minutes was covered in thick vines was now completely exposed. Nothing else had been burnt or had caught fire. The young man opened the other eye and started to examine the rock that stood about two feet off the ground. It had a rather large round hole right smack-dab in the middle of it. But by taking a closer look at the rock he notices a symbol at the very base of the rock, it looked like a big triangle but was composed of three smaller triangles. Each triangle was the same size as the one closest to it and were all at the same exact angle. With an even further examination each triangle had a single letter in side of them. The young man was not sure what each one meant, but he remembered seeing these in a very old book that his father had shown him long ago. He tried to remember what they translated into and as he continued to study the symbols he started to see letters and then the letters formed into words.

The young man rubbed his eyes thinking he was seeing things, but when he removed his arm he was using to rub his eyes with the letters were still there and they had formed into words. The top triangle word said "Power" then the lower left hand word said "Wisdom" and the last word in the lower right hand corner said "Courage". The young man was baffled by the event that had just occurred, and was rather confused by what this all meant. He continued to ponder all that had happened, but he was interrupted by a rustle of leafs and a shadow moving in farther back in the area. When the young man swan his lantern in that direction there was nothing there, but he had just now noticed a massive door with the same markings that were on the rock that he had discovered. It has the same large triangle composed of the same smaller triangles. He walked up to the door and looked at it again and once more the words appeared before him in the same exact order.

The young man then put his hand on the door hoping to find a way to open it. Upon putting his right hand bellow the three triangles that were etched on the stone door one of the smaller triangles lit up. The triangle that lit up was the one that was the triangle of Courage, and with a shocked looked stricken upon his face the young man saw that the same triangle was lighting up on his left hand. A idea can to the young man, he would put his hand on the triangle that matched on his hand. He slowly pulled his hand up to the triangle, and then all of a sudden his hand was pulled to the stone door as if some invisible force or being was pulling it to the door. He lost all control and his hand was pulled the surface of the door and upon first contact he head began to ache, then he started to see images and flashbacks raced through his head. They were all comprised of places that he had never been to as well as events that had never occurred in his life. From all the pain and sudden trauma of all that was going on, the young man passed out and fell to the forest floor with a rather loud "thud". As he lay there a shadowy figure walked up to him and stood there looming over the unconscious body. Only the figures shadow was visible. Nothing more, nothing less.


	7. Chapter 6

Hero's of the Past, Bound by their Fate

The young man awoke lying on some grass and next to what looked like a hedge or a shrub of sorts. He started to sit up but a throbbing pain kept him down, almost as if he had been hit in the back of the head with a club. As he laid there he heard what sounded like footsteps on the grass behind the hedge, still in pain and as well as being a little dazed he quickly got on to his knees and then proceeded carefully look over hedge. He saw what looked like an armored guard with a long stick with a metal spear on its top, just standing there a couple of feet away. He instantly ducked behind the hedge as the guard started to quickly walk by the young man hiding behind the hedge. Where am I? the young man thought to himself. I don't remember ever being here before. Now that I think about it the last thing I remember being was…in that forest with that odd big stone door with the funny marking on it that somehow showed up on my hand as well. As the pain started to finally fade from his head, he looked around and studied his surroundings some more. He first noticed that he was sitting next to a rather tall unclimbable wall that seemed to almost touch the sky itself. And he as he looked up he noticed that the configuration at the top of the wall reminded of the castle that he heard of. Was it….Hyrule Castle? He could not remember for his life what that magical looking castle was called.

He continued to sit there and figure things about, as he did he heard a rustle from the bushes to his right. His head turned and he saw another young man…no, it was a boy tumble out of the bushes and run past him going deeper into the castle. But as the boy ran past him the young man put his hand out to stop him and ask him where his actually was, but upon doing so the boy ran through his hand kept running like the young man did not even exist. The young man withdrew his hand quickly, startled by this occurrence with a shocked surprised stricken look upon his face. It took a little bit of time for the young man to fully grasp what had just occurred. What had just happened right there? The young man thought to himself. He ran right through my hand, almost as his I don't even exist…as if I am a ghost. As he pondered these thoughts the guard that he had seen earlier came around the corner and the young man froze, not sure what to do. But to his surprise the guard just walked right by him and kept going. The young man was unsure why everyone that passed by him did not even seem to notice him, but that thought gave him an idea. The young man decided to stand up, realizing that from what he could tell he was none existent. He started to walk in the direction that he had seen the boy run in. As he followed he saw even more guards holding their spear sticks. The young man soon came upon a large arch shaped corridor, as he studied it his eyes fell upon something that made him stumble backward. The triangle shaped symbol, comprised of the three smaller triangular shaped symbols. Its here too? But why? What does this all mean? The young man asked himself. As he continued to stare at the triangle shaped symbol he noticed that this time around when the he looked at the triangular symbol the words that had formed before did not appear before him. The young man unable to figure anything more out decided to move on and walked through the archway corridor the stood before him.

As he walked through the corridor he heard a voice coming from further ahead, one that he did not recognize but at the same time felt like he had heard many times before. He soon exited the corridor to arrive in a circular garden type area, he noticed that there were flowers placed around the edge of the area. He began to walk into the center of the area looking around and as he looked he eyes came to rest on a pair of two people or more like children. He recognized one of them as the boy who had run right past and through him, but he could not completely recognize the girl that the boy was conversing with. But for some reason young man swore he had seen her somewhere before, it felt like all that had happened from the boy running past him and avoiding the guards to the boy talking to the girl was so…familiar. Like he had lived and seen this whole series of events before, almost as if this boy standing in front of him talking to the girl was actually him.

The young man walked closer to the boy and girl talking and stood there listening to what they had to say. As they talked the young man heard many things most of which was confusing, but as she continued several things caught the young mans attention. A temple that sounded vaguely familiar to the young man that the girl called it "The Temple of Time". Then she mentioned an objects that the young man had indeed heard about but only in story tails and read about in books, she called it the "Triforce". And the last thing he heard come out of her mouth was the object that the young man had been looking for before he had appeared in the strange place. The object that she mentioned was called "The Master Sword" and she then went on to tell the boy about what the Master Swords key purpose was as well as where it was located. As the young man continued to listen, he became more and more baffle and. from what he could understand this Master Sword was located within the Temple of Time and it was a "key" to keeping the object she called the Triforce from falling into the hands of any mortal man. The girl then motioned to the boy to look through the window that they had been standing next to and said that the man the boy was looking at threw the window was that of a mortal man who wished to seek and take the Triforce to use it to bring darkness and evil to Hyrule. The young man also looked threw the window to see what the girl was talking about and as he peered threw small window he saw what she talking about. Right inside the window was a rather tall man who started to kneel and then looked directly back at the two of them. Both the boy and the young man pulled away from the window. The girl then went on to tell the boy that this man was from the desert of the west and his name was Ganondorf. Within moments of the girl saying the mans name the young mans vision became rather and he began to feel dizzy and started to stumble. Soon he fell to the ground once more with a loud "thud" and became unconscious.

The young man awoke with his eyes closed, he felt like he was lying on a hard surface that was rather uncomfortable and it felt like solid rock with small piles of sand on top of the rocky surface. The young man laid there for a little bit trying to recall what had just happened from him waking up on the grassy ground to hearing the girl talking about the man named Ganondorf as well as the other three things that she mentioned. The Temple of Time, the Master Sword and the Triforce. What did it all mean? And why does it matter to me? The young man thought. He continued to lay there until he heard foot steps slowly approaching and the young man quickly opened his eyes to see the blue sky. He turned his head side to side to see where he exactly was, he was once again in a place that he did not recognize. He got to his knees then stood up and walked around, exploring his surroundings. He notice that he was inside what looked like a massive coliseum but with no place to sit down, then his looked towards the center of the chamber he was in and noticed a large rock held by heavy duty chains. And each chain was wrapped around one of many support columns that held up huge archways at the top of the coliseums walls. As he looked around he noticed the footsteps that he had heard just a few moments ago become louder and louder. He turned to see a young man about his same age and almost his same exact height too, walking up to a small platform that on it was perched what looked like a giant mirror but only one piece was placed within the frame that held it. As the other young man walked up to the frame and carefully placed one by one the three other pieces of the mirror that were missing. As the young man watched contently he became more and more confused and was completely clueless about what was going on. Not sure what else to do he stood there and watched as some very strange events occurred before his very eyes. As soon as the final piece of the mirror was placed back into the mirrors frame something formed from the young mans (who was still standing atop the platform) shadow. It looked like some sort….shadow creature? As soon as this "Shadow Creature" appeared the mirror started to shine brightly onto the chained rock. Something caught the young mans (who was standing opposite of the platform) eye, yet again the triangular shaped symbol appeared before him. But this time it formed on the chained rock and the triangular symbol was being projected onto the rock from the mirror. The young man standing opposite of the platform then heard the shadow create say to the other young man that it was time to travel back her realm that she seemed to call the "Twilight Realm". Upon these last two words a magical transparent staircase appeared before the two and as the moved up the staircase yet another platform appeared and then something happened that both men did not seem to expect. The shadow creature and the young man garbed in green turned into small flat blocks and then went zooming into chained stone rock. Where just seconds ago the shadow creature and the young man garbed in green once stood there was now nothing but empty space. The staircase and platform had also vanished as if it had never existed and all that remained was the mirror and the sand blowing in the gentle wind. The young man stood there along not really sure what to do completely mesmerized about what had just happened. But soon his unsureness was answered by a throbbing headache which became accompanied by the appearance of flashing images. The continued images to flash and then they all stopped to a screeching halt and the headache soon receded.

When the young man opened his eyes he was not in the large coliseum but in what looked like temple with light shining in from windows high about the temples floor. The young man completely unfamiliar with his surrounding walked around looking for a way out of the temple. But as soon as he found an exit, a familiar boy appeared and ran right through him, the same boy from before who had listened to the girl in the castle. The boy walked up to what looked like a stone alter with three small indents in it. The young man walked over to stand next to the boy who still did not seem realize that there was someone even standing next to him. The young man looked at some symbols and characters that looked like writing, but the young man was unable to understand the dialect because this writing seemed to be from ancient times possibly even a dead language for all the young man knew. The young man then looked up from the text and saw yet again the triangular symbol appear and yet again it was placed on a difference object. It was placed on a massive stone wall? No, it _is_ a door, yes a door; thought the young man. The piece of stone had a shade of dark blue in it while the rest of the temple had stone marble with s shade of whitish-grey. The door was almost just as big as the stone that had been chained from the previous place the young man had been. As the young man looked away from the scripture and the giant stone door and refocused his attention the boy he saw as the boy pulled three small but beautiful gems from his pockets. One was a leafy green as if it had been grown in a forest, then a gem that looked like it had been created from that of the lava of Death Mountain itself and it shown of a pure red as if the there was still a fire blazing inside of it and the last gem he placed on the stone alter was a gem that had the color of the sky and the sea on a calm and cloudless day. After placing all three gems on the stone alter the boy pulled out a small object that his put to his lips and began to play a song that made young man feel as his was being sent to a different time era. But something amazing happened that stunned both of them. As the boy finished the final note of his song, the door with the triangular symbol on it ascended and vanished into a slot on the ceiling, revealing a second large room with steps leading up to a…well the boy and young man were not sure.

The boy then put away his musical instrument and walked around the stone alter and then entered the newly discovered room. The young man not sure what else to do he decided to follow the boy into the room, and he soon entered the room to see more high windows that were all shining their light on a single point in the room. The center. And in the center of the room was an object sitting there quite and contently, waiting there for someone to pull it from its resting place. To the young man the object looked like any old regular sword, but he soon heard a high pitch voice come from the boy general direction. Looked over to see what looked like….a fairy? The young man soon heard the fairy say to the boy that this object was the sacred and legendary Master Sword. The young man stood there his mouth agape not sure how else to react. The Master Sword? THE one and ONLY Master Sword?; the young man thought. That is the sword that I was looking for when this all started. Now is my chance, I have to pull it from the pedestal. The young man began to walk over the sacred artifact but then stopped and kicked his foot at the ground when he remembered that he would be unable to pull it because he was transparent and did not physically exist in this place. All the young man could do was stand there and watch as the boy pulled the Master Sword from the pedestal, but something that the young man was not expecting was that when the boy pulled the sword out a blinding light flashed. The young man covered his eyes the best he could but that did not help and soon all the young man could see was white.

Rubbing the blinding light from his eyes the young mans vision soon returned and the young man noticed that he was standing in the middle of a dense forest with high tall trees and lush green grass. The young man realizing this began to jump for joy because he was back in the forest that he had chopped his way through to reach. The young man suddenly stopped, no…something felt different about his forest, almost as if there was a presence among the trees. A presence that seemed out of place and not native to this forest. The young man soon heard the sound of footsteps crushing leafs underneath, the young man spun around to see yet another familiar face walk by him. It was the young man garbed in green that he had seen disappear and vanish into that large chained rock. But he seemed different then before, he wore a saddened expression instead of the joyful one he had had on before. Almost as if he had lost someone or something close to him. The young man followed him to large open area that looked like the ruins of any ancient old building. The young man continued to follow the young man garbed in green but he soon had to stop because he noticed something familiar about the ruins, there seemed to be pieces that looked exactly like the temple that the boy had pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal. The young man looked around a bit to realize that this _was_ the temple that he had just been in, but it was in ruins. He came to a stunning conclusion that this was indeed the temple but it was the future version of it. He then looked around for the other young man who was garbed in green but he was gone. There was a slight sound from the back of the temple and the young man began to walk to the back area.

He passed two very tall stone statues that looked like they were hand made and that every detail was taken into consideration during there making. Walked passed and as he did so he felt like the statues where watching his every move. The young man then walked through a small doorway and then came to another large area. Standing in the middle of it was the young man garbed in green. The other young man standing behind him heard "clink" and then there was silence once more. The young man garbed in green turned around and then exited the area, the other young man watched him exit threw the only available exit and soon the sound of his footsteps vanished and all that could be heard was the sound of the birds and the rustle of the grass and leafs blowing in the wind. The young man then turned back sound to see what the source of the "clink" was and was astonished to see the Master Sword sitting once more in the pedestal awaiting for someone to pull it out. The young man then walked over and kneeled next to it to study all of its features. Once more not knowing what else to do, the young man put his hands around the main hilt of the sword and pulled. But to his surprise, the sword would not budge from his resting place. He pulled at hard as he possibly could but it was not use. He fell to the ground exhausted from his efforts to remove the sword and as he sat there on the grassy ground he heard two voices that boomed. You maybe be a hero young one; said the first voice. But you are not quite ready to take on the responsibility to be one; said the second voice. Not sleep! Your time with come when only the gods have chosen said both the voices. And once more the young man vision blurred, he then passed out on the grassy floor of the temples ruins.


	8. Chapter 7

A lost boy in the Forest

Rauru awoke to the sun shining through his window of his small forest shack. Another day of seclusion and isolation from the rest of Hyrule. It had been many ages since he had been given the job to guard and protect the ancient ruins that lay deep within this forest. He laid there relaxing before getting up and then getting dressed in his long robe that went down to his knees and completely covered his hands. He then grabbed some breakfast before retrieving his tall walking stick that he had personally made from an old fallen tree branch. He strode to his front door in a calm and graceful manner almost as is he was levitating instead of walking. He walked out of his small cozy shack and closed the door behind him and then proceeded to walk his usual route that would lead around the main areas and landmarks of the forest. Rauru felt something was different about this forest today almost as if he was not along here anymore, as he proceeded his journey around the forest checking to see if anything was out of place. He then started to slowly the area that was the most important one, as he entered the area he noticed right away, that something was different. The first clue he had was that the vines that had covered the howling stone were burnt to the ground. He knelt down and felt the burnt end of the vines, they were still slightly warm. As he studied the vines, he heard a loud "thud" back by the door.

He briskly walked back to the door to see a young man dressed in what looked like a farmer's getup. He laid there almost as his he were sleeping but the old man know better, the young man seemed to unconscious from…well the old man did not know. Then Rauru decided to pick up the young man and carry him back to his forest shack. As Rauru walked away from the door, he neglected to see the lower right triangle on the door glow with an eerie glow and then the light vanished from the triangle on the door. Rauru approached his shacks door and opened it, he then walked to his room where he rested the young man on his bed. Now walking over to the fireplace he put some logs in it then dowsed the logs with some lighter fluid and struck a match and threw it in the fire. Rauru got a kettle, put some water in it and placed it on a hanging rack above the fire in the fire place. While he waited for the water to come to a boil he went and grabbed some soft cotton towels. As he reentered the room he put the towels on a small coffee table, took the kettle full of water that was now ready, put the water in a small bucket and then placed it on the young mans head. Rauru sat there with the young man for along time, thinking about how this young man seemed….so familiar to him. Could he be? No, it's not him, I must be imagining things; thought Rauru. Rauru stood up and walked out of the room to find some food for when the young man woke up. He got a small cooking pot and started to put some Hylian Soup into the pot when he heard a loud come from the room with young man in it. He briskly walked into the room to see the young man awake but laying there on the bed a little dazed looking. Rauru walked up to the young man and stood over him and looked into his deep blue eyes and as the Rauru noticed the dazed looked escape from the young man eyes he looked at his and then kindly offered his gentle hand to the young man.


	9. Chapter 8

A secret hidden within the grass

The young man awoke unsure if this was another vision or dream. But he felt a warm wet rag against his forehead, he then opened one eye to see where he was he noticed that he was inside a small house or some sort of shack. He took off the warm wet rag and started to sit up but the head splitting pain returned making him fall back onto the bed rather hard. His vision blurred, but once his vision cleared he noticed an old man with white hair and what looked like a white mustache that ear to ear standing over him. He was dressed in what looked like a robe that was made out of the finest cotton and wool. The robe went all the way down to his feet and the sleeves of his robe hung past his hands to where they were unseeable. The old man stood over him and looked right into the young mans eyes and the young man looked right back into the old mans eyes. They kept this up for what seemed like minutes before the old man finally offered his hand to the young man and he gladly accepted, but when he did so all the images and pictures returned and the young man had to let go and he then started to yell out of the pain from the images running through his head. As the young man started to fall back onto the bed, the old man caught him and held him there until the old man pulled a glass vile from one of the pockets in his robe. Here, drink this young one; he said. The young man not knowing what else to do gladly accepted and drank the glass vile while still having the extreme pain in his head. Within seconds of drinking the vile, the young mans head pain subsided, he then looked at the old man and the old man once more offered his hand the to the young man and once more he gladly accepted it. As the young man sat up he still felt the pain in the back of the head, but it was almost nonexistent to him. He looked at the old man with curious look on his face, he felt like he had seen him before but was unsure where he had. Then it started to happen again the pictures appeared burling his vision and glazing over his eyes. The picture once again showed random places and events but this time without the extreme pain. The pictures continued to roll like a slot machine but only much faster, then they stopped almost as quickly as the had started on one particular picture. The picture that showed depicted an old man warring robe with it covering his hands as well as having white hair and a white mustache. The old man was shown standing on a bluish platform with what looked like water falling off other platforms nearby. The man stood there on the platform motionless with the same look on his face, the young man hearing the old man talk about the sacred realm as well as the master sword and a man named Ganondorf. The old man was talking to someone that could not be seen.

The young man remembered everything that had happened to him before he had woken up in this house. From him seeing the boy running past and through him to the young man who looked like his age placing the master sword in the ruins of the temple, it was all coming back to him. He then heard a voice that sounded like it was far away but go closer as the seconds pasted. Young one, are you there? Young one can you hear me? It sounded like the old man, the old man? The young man shook his head trying to clear his head and thoughts. As the young man came back to reality his eyes became unglazed and he saw the old man waving his hand in front of his face trying to bring him back. As the young man returned he gently grabbed the old mans hand to stop him and the old man did so. I see you have returned young one, what happened to you? One minute you were with me then the next your eyes went completely white. Are you o…. But he was unable to finish his sentence because the young man stood up and stumbled out towards were he thought the door was. The young man burst out of the door with a dazed looked on his face and had to then cover his eyes from the afternoon sun shining above through the leafs of the of forest trees. He continued to walk in the direction of door with the three triangles on it and the old man followed him, not knowing what else to do but also not knowing where the young man was going. As they came upon the door the old man tried to tell the young man that it was impossible to open the mysterious door and even he had tried everything to open it but could never prevail over the door.

The young man then saw another series of events flash threw his head. It depicted the same young man that he had seen placing the Master Sword He saw the young man playing….no it was whistling threw what looked like a special piece of grass and the young man whistled a tune could be heard emitting from the piece of grass. The young man after seeing this image scavenged around the ground looking for the curtain piece of grass that he had just seen being played. As the young man looked for the piece of grass the old man showed an expression that could have resembled a baffled look upon his face. Soon the young man found the piece of grass just 3 feet away from the rock with the hole in the middle of it. He then plucked the piece of grass from the ground and put it to his lips, and soon a string of notes could be heard emitting from the small piece of grass. The song that came from the piece of grass was a smooth and calming tune but at the same time sounded like it had much power and gave the person who played it much responsibility as well as courage. When the last note of the song left the piece of grass there was a rumble that seemed like it was coming from deep underground and soon the ground began to shack. After about a minute of shacking the ground slowly stopped shacking and at first nothing happened but soon there was a loud noise and the two of them looked towards the door with the three triangles on it. On the door shown a bright light that started to illuminate from the lower left hand triangle it seemed to get brighter with each passing second. Almost as if a mighty invisible beast were forcing the door the open, the door slowly but surely started to slide up into the stone wall that is was set into. The young man waltzed threw the doorway and continued to walk almost as if he knew where he was going. The old man stood there with his mouth agape not sure how to respond or what to do. The old man decided to just follow the young man into the mysterious sacred forest.


End file.
